Un esperado SAn Valentin
by danielauchiha
Summary: Ella vivia para ser pérfecta...perfecta para ...el...a sus 14 años, Sakura Haruno sabia lo que era el amor,y esperaba ser correspondida...por el...aunque arrogante, frio y calculador...Sasuke Uchiha le quitaba el alma, y se robaba su corazon...SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**hola...aqui les traigo un nuevo fic, creo que hare una coleccion de historias de San valentin...y por supesto aqui les va la primera...espero que les guste, por que a mi de verdad me gusto escribirla...XD**

**ok...**

**aqui se las dejo... ah! y es un AU**

* * *

La joven se tumbo en su cama, registro y grabo cada parte de su cuerpo, miro sus manos, _sabia _que seria la última vez.

Miro detenidamente la habitación, cerciorándose de que estaba sola, vio sus _largas y hermosas _uñas…

Son preciosas…- se dijo a si misma, y las observo con nostalgia

La joven gastaba por lo menos media hora diaria en arreglar sus manos, y eso incluía sus hermosas _uñas, _estaban cubiertas por un esmalte de color rosa claro y algo transparente, y encima llevaba esmalte blanco en la parte sobresaliente.

Su piel blanca y perfumada por una loción humectante, se dejaba notar al contacto, su suavidad era inigualable, y su olor era _un deleite…_

No poseía ni un vello extra, se depilaba con cera, y removía aquellos pequeños pelitos con pinzas, para que su piel fuera perfectamente _pura…_

Su cabello era largo, sedoso, suave, era de un color algo distinto, pero lo hacia especial, el rosado le venia muy bien, era _único_.

Lo cepillaba a diario, y lo cuidaba con numerosos productos, y definitivamente era como un sueño.

La joven de cabellos rosados se levanto de la cama, y se miro al espejo

_La última vez__-_ pensó

Acercó su dedo pulgar a su boca, y aprisionó su uña entre los dientes, y tiro con fuerza, hasta quebrarla, e hizo lo mismo con el dedo índice, luego el dedo del medio…así hasta remover cada una de sus hermosas uñas…

Con un algodón y crema, retiro tolo el maquillaje que cubría sus ojos, su boca, y sus mejillas.

Tomó una de las tijeras que tenia en la mesita de noche…

La joven entrecerró los ojos, preparándose para lo peor, con la mano izquierda sostuvo un mechón de su suave cabello, y con la derecha, repentinamente lo corto… de un solo golpe.

Fue tomando cada vez más y más mechones, y los corto, cada uno con mas rudeza que el anterior.

Luego… finalmente…había llegado la _hora_

La joven se tumbo nuevamente en la cama.

Pastillas…o… navaja?- se pregunto a ella misma

La muchacha tenia un gran frasco de fármacos, que eran píldoras para dormir, que le habían recetado hace un mes...Nunca las tomo.

También tenía una navaja, que había comprado por la mañana

Navaja- respondió firmemente la pelirrosa

Entre sus dedos, tomó aquel punzante y filudo objeto, y lo dirigió hacia su muñeca

Por que estaba sucediendo esto?

Que hacia que aquella jovencita, de apenas 14 años, tomara esa decisión?

La respuesta se hallaba en la mañana de aquel mismo día, pero la historia comenzó un poco antes…

el día anterior

Hola sasuke-kun!- saludaba alegremente la pelirrosada

Hola- respondió secamente un joven de cabello azabache

El era Sasuke Uchiha, iba en el mismo salón y colegio de sakura, se conocían hace, mas de 7 años. El joven tenia cabellos oscuros, una mirada fría con ojos del mismo color de su cabello, era algo orgulloso y arrogante, no hablaba mucho, y por eso atraía la atención de las chicas…(dicen que las personas desean lo imposible)

Pocas personas lo conocían mas que por el nombre, no era de muchos amigos, y tampoco muy sociable.

Y así mismo, no muchos llegaban a conocerlo realmente…

El joven de cabello oscuro continúo avanzando

Por que demonios me sigues?… sakura- pregunto irritado el joven Uchiha

No te sigo… soy tu mejor amiga y te protejo- respondió sonriente la joven…

Y es que ella era la más hermosa, de todas las chicas de su edad, por lo menos en aquel barrio.

Sakura-chan!!!!! Hola!!!!!- gritaba estruendosa y ruidosamente un joven de cabello rubio

No hagas tanto ruido- le replico secamente el pelinegro, mientras se acercaba a saludar a su amigo

Los tres de dirigían al mismo lugar…a recuperación de clases

Este año, durante por lo menos dos meses en época escolar, los profesores habían realizado a nivel de región, diversas huelgas, y ahora ellos estaban en la última semana de recuperación, así que aun debían asistir

Y respondiéndote…sakura…aunque no debería hacerlo, no necesito protección- espeto el Uchiha entes de entrar en el aula

Como siempre… los tres llegaron tarde, pero no había problema, el profesor de Deportes, solía llegar con un _ligero retraso_

Sasuke-kun… este… te molesta si me siento a tu lado?- pregunto la joven de cabellos rosados

Siempre lo haces…. Adelante… no hay problema- respondió con una muestra de indiferencia

La clase paso sin mucho problema, más que una que otra chica molestaba a la joven, para que se alejara del Uchiha, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

En el descanso, se sentaron en una mesita a comer con Naruto…el chico rubio.

Ellos tres se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, y daban por sentado el hecho de siempre estar juntos, las tareas las hacían entre ellos, y siempre Sakura les dejaba mirar su examen…o sea los dos chicos le copiaban.

Como en todas las horas de descanso se sentaron juntos. No había excepción

Estee.. Sakura-chan eso se ve delicioso!!!!-decía el rubio muchacho mientras le tomaba parte de la comida de la joven

Tsk.. Naruto!... siempre me robas la comida- la pelirrosa otra vez se irritaba por culpa de su amigo, era la inevitable pelea que tenían a diario, hoy tampoco podía faltar

El joven de cabello negro, permanecía distante, al igual que todos los días, pero hoy parecía pertenecer más a otra dimensión.

Sasuke-kun…que sucede?- preguntaba la joven al ver que el Uchiha no hacia ningún comentario, por arrojarle la comida al joven de cabello rubio, y es que el Uchiha siempre trataba de burlarse de sus amigos…

Mmm?-fue la respuesta que le entrego el joven….definitivamente algo extraño pasaba.

El timbre sonó, dando cuenta a todos que el descanso había terminado, y cada persona se dirigió a la sale que le correspondía

Naruto se separo de ellos, pues el no tomaba la clase de Matemática avanzada, sus calificaciones no se lo permitían.

La joven de cabellos rosados se adentro en el aula, y se sentó un puesto de tras del joven Uchiha…

Que haces?!- pregunto el muchacho algo incrédulo

Pues…ordeno mis cosas-le respondió la pelirrosa, mientras colocaba un cuaderno sobre su mesa

Eso ya lo se…Por que no te sientas aquí?- replico, mientras le mostraba con su mano el asiento que estaba vació a su lado.

Eh?- fue lo que salio de su boca, de verdad parecía imposible aquello... Un _Uchiha_ invitándola a ella??

Siéntate…- le ordeno secamente

Obviamente...Sakura no lo pensó más y se sentó junto a Sasuke

Esta clase pasó incluso mas rápida que la anterior, por lo menos para la joven, no es que se hubiera concentrado mucho … y es que cuando estaba con Sasuke, no habia otra cosa en la que pensar…

Las clases terminaron, y los tres se dirigieron camino a sus casas

Sasuke…mmm… ya sabes a que colegio irás?- pregunto el rubio mientras se adelantaba para mirar de frente a sus amigos

_Como que a que colegio?... claro que al nuestro bobo-_pensaba la pelirrosa

Nop…mis padres piensan matricularme la otra semana pero no he preguntado- respondía el joven de cabello azabache, a su compañero.

Entonces nos vemos pasado mañana en el aeropuerto… que pienso ir a despedirme!- exclamó el joven Naruto…mientras corría a la puerta de su casa

De acuerdo.. idiota- se mofo Sasuke

_Aeropuerto?? Que pasa… despedirse??... de que?... quien?-_se seguía preguntando la joven, que no encantaba razón a lo que sucedía

No te vas a librar tan rápido de mi!!!!- fue lo último que grito el rubio, y tras de si cerro la puerta

Sakura se adelanto al pelinegro, y se colocó de lente de él, obligando a mirarla

Te vas!?- pregunto la muchacha algo molesta.

Si… pasado mañana, a las 3 de la tarde- respondió inmóvil

Y cunado pensabas decirme!!!- gritaba la joven con unas lagrimas que amenazaban con escaparse

No pensaba hacerlo… por que lo haría?-

Sasuke… es que acaso no te das cuenta!.. De...-era muy difícil para ella… las confesiones.. y es que a pesar de que ella ya las había recibido muchas veces, esta seria la primera ves que ella se declarara

Darme cuenta de??...- pregunto el moreno, con un tono algo desafiante

Sasuke!!!... yo…. Yo te amo!- gritaba la joven con unas lagrimas que le recorrían las mejillas

Las manos de sakura comenzaron a dar pequeños golpecitos en el pecho del Uchiha,

El joven tomo las muñecas de la pelirrosa con fuerza, para detenerla

Sakura.. Sakura escúchame- decía el joven mientras la aprisionaba entre sus brazos, y acariciaba su cabello.

La joven lloraba desesperadamente

Cálmate- replicaba sereno

El joven le tomo el rostro con sus manos, acerco la mejilla de la joven y la beso, Sakura se soltó de su agarre…

Esto será un adiós?-pregunto aun con unas pocas lagrimas

El joven no respondió, se volteo y siguió su camino

La joven de cabello rosa quedo pasmada…

Llego a su casa pensando en que hacer, no sabia , toda la situación era algo confusa

_Mañana es san Valentín…-_fue el pensamiento que paso por su cabeza

Estaba decidido… si no podía tener un amor eterno, por lo menos quería un amor que durara un día..

_Un día_

Que mas daba?... ya no importaba, aquello por lo que había estado luchando conseguir desde que había conocido al Uchiha… prefería tenerlo aunque sea por un momento… aunque sea una sola vez

Al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, de todo aquello, no cabía duda…y lo único que le faltaba, era el regalo perfecto, para demostrarle a _él_ cuanto era su amor… para demostrarle que de verdad estaba interesada.

Se vistió rápidamente, llamó a un taxi, y fue al centro comercial, busco y busco por todas partes, lo que seria el regalo perfecto…

Sabía que lo que más quería Sasuke en su vida, era poseer una katana... la joven sabia que el Uchiha la quería…y eso fue lo que compró…una katana.

Le costo mucho trabajo conseguir una de buena calidad, y que pudiera costearla.

Gasto todos sus ahorros, poseía bastante dinero, ya que jamás lo gastaba.

Se dirigió a su casa, y corrió a su habitación, a dormir, pues tendría que levantarse muy temprano, quería aprovechar cada minuto que tuviera del siguiente día

A pesar de todos los arreglos que hizo, no pudo dormir mucho, los nervios la carcomían.

Se levanto muy temprano, cercano a las 5 de la mañana, se ducho, arreglo su cabello, pinto sus uñas, perfumo su cuerpo, preparo su vestimenta, y se maquillo.

Para cuando ya hubo terminado de arreglarse eran las 8 de la mañana.

Tomo el _regalo_ de sasuke, y se puso en marcha

La casa de Sasuke no quedaba lejos, por lo que no tardo en estar en frente de la puerta del Uchiha

La joven golpeo aquella puerta con desesperación

Se escucharon unos pasos moverse pesadamente, luego de eso, la puerta se abrió pausadamente.

Y la persona que estaba enfrente de ella, no era precisamente Sasuke, se le parecía mucho pero… no era el

Si?- pregunto el muchacho algo molesto…lo habían despertado era notorio

Emm…soy sakura haruno…mucho gusto- respondió la pelirrosa

Se quien eres…que quieres?- volvió a preguntar secamente

Busco a tu hermano…esta?- replico la chica

No… salio hace un rato, con su _novia_…hoy es san Valentín, no?- espeto con ironía

Oh-soltó sorprendida-lamento haberte molestado…Itachi –san… podrías entregarle esto?-respondió con tristeza la pelirrosa, y le entrego el regalo que era para su amado

Bien… que esperas para marcharte?- pregunto mas molesto aun

Nada…nada…adiós-susurró, mientras cubría su cara con las manos, y corría para marcharse de aquel lugar…

Itachi cerró a puerta tras la marcha de la joven

Quien era?- pregunto Sasuke, al ver que su hermano cerro la puerta

Otra de tus estúpidas admiradoras…y esta si que era fea-dijo entre risas el mayor Uchiha

Sasuke hizo una mueca, dando a entender que no le importaba

Ah… te trajo esto…- replico Itachi, mientras le entregaba la Katana

Sasuke miro curioso aquel regalo… es cierto que el tenia muchas admiradoras… pero ninguna conocía sus gustos, ni Naruto los conocía…

Itachi…de casualidad esa chica… tendría el pelo rosa?- pregunto con un deje de preocupación

-

-

-

Sakura vagaba cerca de su casa…miro la hora, y eran ya cercanas a las 10 de la mañana…

Su única oportunidad de ser feliz se le había esfumado…

Y es que acaso todo el esfuerzo que ella hacia para atraer su atención no servia?

Que demonios sucedía, _el _jamás se había interesado por una mujer… por que ahora… y con cualquiera?

Su vida, sus sueños, sus proyectos a futuro, su proyecto, y su sueño de ese día habían acabado…

Si, se había planteado un par de veces que sasuke tuviera novia, pero no lo esperaba tan pronto… y es que ella le había dedicado la vida entera… y ahora se iría, y la dejaría sola, ni una sola vez pensando en ella…

Entro en su casa, y se dirigió a la cocina, ahí, en la nevera había una pequeña notita pegada con un imán

" _Sakura, hoy iremos a comer fuera con tu padre, llegaremos tarde, no nos esperes"_

Y es que hasta sus padres, que peleaban tan seguido, en san Valentín eran cariñosos

Se dirigió a su habitación, se tumbo en la cama, miraba con decepción y desgano su cuerpo, aquel que había cuidado, arreglado, y perfeccionado, _solo para él…_

De que servia ella en la vida, todo por lo cual se había preparado, ya no importaba, sin un propósito para ella, ya no importaba vivir, ya no importaba… morir

Si era cierto, una idea ridícula, una idea espantosa, pero prefería la muerte a pensar que el hombre por el cual se había preparado, no la tocaría jamás, y es mas, en lugar de encontrarse ella alguna vez entre sus brazos, habría _otra._

_Otra que no le conoce como yo…otra que aprovechara, todo por lo cual he luchado, por tratar de que muestre una sonrisa…_

_Le sonreirá a otra, se enamorara de otra, y se olvidara de mi...No!... ni siquiera se olvidara de mi, por que yo nunca existí para el._

Arranco sus uñas, una por una, dejando que sus dedos sangraran…quito cada mechón de cabello, aquel que cuidadosamente había arreglado..._Para el_

Tomo la navaja, aquella que ahora seria su puñal…la acerco a su muñeca y presiono con fuerza…

Un gemido de dolor se ahogo en su garganta…

Ni siquiera puedo suicidarme con dolor…soy tan débil- musito ella

Luego, seguido de eso, tomo un par de vendas, y vendo su muñeca izquierda, que estaba herida, salía bastante sangre, pero decido que lo haría de otra forma…

En un vaso, que tenia junto a su mesita de noche, lo lleno de agua…

Saco una píldora de su empaque y derramo el polvo que se encontraba en su interior…

_Una…_

Por que no había más dolor que el que ella sentía

_Dos_

Por que ella jamás seria de el

_Tres__ y cuatro_

Por que quería saborear su muerte

_Cinco, seis y siete…_

Por que su muerte calmaría aquel incansable infierno

_Ocho…nueve...Diez y once_

_Doce, trece… catorce…quince y dieciséis_

Seria lo último

Aquel vaso…aquel seria su veneno, el agua pura y cristalina de hace un momento, ahora era blanquecina y turbia…

Acercó el vaso a sus labios….bebería

La puerta resonaba incansablemente…no importaba…bebió aquel liquido, con una mueca de amargura… que pronto acabaría

Sakura se que estas ahí!!!- grito una voz áspera y ronca desde afuera

La joven abrió grandemente sus pupilas…tal vez un adiós no estaría mal…aquel veneno tardaría aproximadamente media hora en hacer su efecto mortal… tenia tiempo…

Se levanto pesadamente y se dirigió a la entrada…abrió la puerta

Sasuke-kun… que sorpresa…-dijo mientras su cara palidecía- pasa- le invito a entrar

Sakura… lamento el mal carácter de mi hermano…-espeto con gracia

No te preocupes…gracias por venir a despedirte…- replico la pelirrosa

No vine a despedirme- decía el moreno mientras negaba con la cabeza

Vine a agradecerte, por el regalo…- dijo ya mas frío…como acostumbra ser

El comenzó a acercarse a ella, le tomo por las muñecas, y acerco su rostro, ligeramente poso sus finos, suaves y fríos labios, sobre los de sakura… pero ella desistió de ellos

No puedo Sasuke…me gustaría pero no puedo…o sea…tu no puedes- replico con tristeza

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa

Lo dices por lo que dijo Itachi?…por que eso es mentira- respondió, como si fuera algo obvio

Sakura contrajo su pupila…

Sasuke… respóndeme rápido…te gusto…me quieres... me amas?- pregunto algo alterada, mientras trataba de levantarse en vano, los fármacos hacían efecto

Claro que te amo…siempre lo he hecho… di por sentado…que somos algo mas que amigos, por eso nunca lo dije…pero creí que ya lo sabias…tal vez- respondía el uchiha, pero su voz se volvía mas confusa para Sakura…

La joven tomo la mano del moreno, y la coloco sobre uno de sus pechos…

Que haces?! … no quiero avanzar tan rápido- dijo el moreno sonrojado

Tócame- ordeno la pelirrosa- tócame, golpéame, haz lo que sea para mantenerme despierta

Pero que sucede?- preguntaba atónito el joven

Sakura corrió como pudo a su habitación, y tomo las llaves del automóvil de su padre, y se las arrojo a Sasuke, y este las tomo entre las manos

Llévame al hospital- Ordeno ella

Claro…pero dime que demonios sucede?- preguntaba el joven

Si no me llevas ahora… en 20 minutos mas estaré muerta- espeto la joven mientras se desvanecía en el suelo

Sakura!- exclamo Sasuke, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos

No tardo mucho en notar la prominente herida que tenia la joven en su muñeca izquierda, y luego dedujo el resto

Voy a matar a Itachi- fue lo último que dijo el moreno, antes de cerrar la puerta del auto

Dentro del auto, sasuke tenia a la joven prisionera de sus manos…la tocaba por todas partes, tratando de que despertara…

Mantente despierta…- dijo el Uchiha cuando por fin la joven se reincorporo

Tardaron aproximadamente 10 minutos en llegar a la clínica…

Sasuke bajo del auto, con Sakura entre sus brazos, y la llevo hasta la untada, estaba histérico

A la pelirrosa la colocaron inmediatamente en una camilla, y al Uchiha lo hicieron esperar en una banca

Llamaron a los padres de Sakura, estuvieron junto con sasuke en menos de en menos de 30 minutos, y solo después de una hora, una enfermera salio de la sala de Urgencias

Como esta?- pregunto la madre de Sakura

Ella va a estar bien, por suerte pudimos limpiar a tiempo su estomago, y su sangre, pronto podrán entrar a verla… no esta en estado grave, de hecho ahora esta conciente- explico la enfermera

Los padres soltaron un suspiro de alivio

**Una semana después…**

Cuando te dan de alta?- pregunto el Uchiha, mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirrosa, que estaba acostada en la cama del hospital

Mañana…probablemente-respondió secamente

Un largo silencio los embargo…

Sabes que me quedo?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio

La joven dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro…

Soy tan feliz…-dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios

Sasuke se acerco, para corresponderle…y fue mas apasionado que como lo habían hecho anteriormente.

Crees que nos den permiso para _hacerlo?-_ pregunto el Uchiha mientras cortaba el beso

Prefiero esperar a estar fuera del hospital…-dijo sonriente la pelirrosa

No hay apuro…que tal mañana por la tarde?- pregunto el muchacho picadamente

Sasuke…-reclamo la joven

Lo siento, era una broma- dijo el con una sonrisa

Sakura le abrazo, y acerco su boca al oído del joven

Que tal por la mañana?- pregunto ella en un susurro

Sabían que había tiempo, desde entonces, todo para ellos era perfecto…desde su _esperado san Valentín

* * *

_

**bueno...no tengo mucho que agregar, solo mis mas sinceros deseos de que les haya gustado...**

**y que ojala me dejen muchos, pero muchos reviews...aun que creo que no tendre mas que 5**

**me despido**

**chau**


	2. Chapter 2

** hola.. pues aqui estoi con otro de mis one-shot de San Valentin... espero les guste... por que me encanto escribirlo**

**como Saben Narutin no me pertenece**

* * *

Se levanto con pesadez, notando que aun era de noche, con _aquella_ sensación, hace mas de medio año que estaba así…

Nauseas, desgano, absolutamente nada de antojo para comer, dolores de cabeza, y la molestia más grande…

Tener que vomitar por las noches…

Allí estaba otra vez aquel sentimiento, su boca se hacia agua, se cubría la garganta con ambas manos.

Se acuclillo frente al retrete, era una sensación de alivio, a cada arcada que realizaba, el dolo pasaba, se iba, o al menos momentáneamente.

Una mano se poso sobre su hombro y la acaricio con firmeza

Estas bien?- pregunto la rubia

Si Tsunade…estoy bien- respondió la joven mientras se levantaba y bebía agua para enjuagar su boca

Tsunade era la madre adoptiva de Sakura Haruno, adopto a la joven cuando tenía aproximadamente 7 años…

La habían catalogado de bulímica, anoréxica, depresiva, enferma mental…en su colegio sus compañeras la toleraban poco, y es que sus compañeras la habían visto correr al baño haciendo arcadas luego de la hora de almuerzo…

Era de pocos amigos, definitivamente nadie sabia su problema.

Tsunade la ayudo a reincorporarse, para luego volver a la habitación, para dormir

Estas segura que quieres ir a clases?... te he dicho que si quieres dejar de ir, puedes hacerlo…- dijo la rubia con un tono calmado, en el borde de la puerta de la habitación de la joven

Si…estoy segura…quiero al menos terminar el año, pero gracias de todos modos…- respondió entre quejidos

La noche avanzo rápidamente, y sin notarlo, ya eran cercanas a las 6 de la mañana…

Imposibilitada para dormir, Sakura decidió que era mejor levantarse, y así lo hizo, se acomodo entre las sabanas, para sentarse sobre la cama, y luego apoyar sus piernas en el suelo.

Vio sus delgados dedos del pie, y avanzo su mirada hasta mas arriba, para ver aquellas piernas flacuchas que salían desde sus caderas.

Camino lentamente hacia el espejo que estaba al lado del closet.

Con ambas manos la joven acaricio su vientre plano y se aferro a el, una cara de tristeza la embargo.

Entro al baño para ducharse, después de un rato se vistió con su uniforme… ya eran las 7 de la mañana, pronto debería ir en marcha al colegio, y ya que le encantaba caminar, debía salir temprano, para no llegar tarde.

Cerro con llave la entrada del departamento, camino unos pasos y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras…

Vivía en el piso 14 de un edificio de 15 pisos, debía recorrer la mayor parte de las escaleras que había solo para llegar a la planta baja de este.

A pesar de su estado de salud, trataba de trotar, para dar más vitalidad a su pequeña caminata…

No pensabas esperarme?-pregunto una voz ronca

La joven volteo antes de comenzar a caminar por los peldaños de aquel piso. Ahí estaba el… con sus ojos, con ese negro intenso, apoyado sobre la pared con las manos en los bolsillos, y con la rodilla doblada, y su pie apoyado también en la pared.

Ah! … lo siento, lo olvide…- dijo la joven algo apenada

El joven de cabello azabache se enderezo, y camino lentamente hacia la joven de cabello rosa.

Le abrazo por la espalda, y comenzaron a caminar ambos en esa posición

Tu no olvidas nunca nada…-dijo el, mientras colocaba sus manos en el vientre de la joven.

Me descubriste…- dijo la joven mientras doblaba el cuello para verle la cara al joven, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

Me has evitado todo el fin de semana- replico el moreno

-

-

-

No quería que me vieras mal- respondió sonrojada

Sasuke la miro con cara de reproche

Mientras bajaban el resto de los peldaños se mantuvieron en silencio

Ya le dijiste a Tsunade?- soltó el joven rompiendo el silencio

La joven negó con la cabeza

Ya vas a tener tres meses…-dijo el joven tocándole el vientre

Le diré hoy…-replico indiferente

Si quieres te acompaño…- espeto seco

Uchiha Sasuke… deja de presionarme!- exclamo la joven entre risas

Ya… ya…solo trataba de demostrara algo de interés por el asunto…después de todo un bebe no se hace del aire…- dijo también entre risas

Sakura se adelanto, y se coloco en frente de el, dedicándole una sonrisa _pura, _así como era ella para el Uchiha, perfectamente pura.

Pero si no es la zorra del año!- dijo una chica pelirroja con tono amargado, mientras cruzaba al lado de la pareja

Sakura solo agacho la cabeza al comentario

El uchiha miro a la joven con cara de pocos amigos, pero decidió que si sakura nunca decía nada ante esos comentarios, entonces el tampoco empeoraría las cosas

Por que no le respondes?!... siempre hacen lo mismo…- dijo irritado el moreno

Sakura se sonrojo

Me lo merezco…- murmuro la joven

Sasuke solo la abrazo

Nadie se lo merece… en ese caso que me lo digan a mi… soy el culpable- dijo con tono penoso

Sasuke y Sakura llevaban saliendo casi 1 año y medio, ese no era el problema…

El problema era la cantidad de mujeres de distintas edades que estaban interesadas en Uchiha Sasuke, y es que al enterarse algunas, de que ya no eran precisamente niños…a pesar de tener tan solo 14 casi 15 años, ya habían _hecho alguna cosas_ (N/A: no se si saben a lo que me refiero) no por nada la joven de cabello rosado estaba esperando un hijo.

No te molestes… apuremos el paso, que estamos algo atrasados- dijo la pelirrosa tomando al Uchiha por las muñecas, y jalándolo.

Llegar a la escuela era una tortura para la joven…soportar la gran cantidad de insultos.

"Zorra anoréxica" se escucho al entrar al salón acompañado de "perra de mala muerte" "cerda bulímica", "desequilibrada mental" "prostituta" y aun mas apodos de este estilo

La joven solo miraba apenada, agachaba su rostro, y se arrastraba hasta su puesto.

El Uchiha se había podido controlar, pero es que cada día los insultos hacia _su _Sakura aumentaban, y se volvían más fuertes…

El joven apretó sus puños

_No te enfades…no te enfades… aguanta... Aguanta- _pensaba el joven y es que se le estaba acabando su paciencia, y no era mucha.

Una joven de pelo castaño, se acerco a la pelirrosa, y la empujo "casualmente".

Sakura cayo en el frío suelo, y ahogo un grito de dolor, que termino por escaparse, junto con un par de lágrimas.

Es había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso… Uchiha sasuke estaba mas que molesto.

Se acerco rápidamente a la joven, y beso su frente. Obviamente ayudo a levantarla

Perdóname…. -Susurro el joven al oído de la pelirrosa.

Sakura derramo un par de lágrimas, _sabia _lo que iba a hacer el Uchiha

Que demonios les sucede a todos?!!! No tienen compasión por una pobre chica… y encima ni siquiera notan que no tiene ni bulimia ni anorexia... tubo un tumor en el cerebro!! No los entiendo!!!- gritaba estruendosamente sasuke, y su cara de enojo se denotaba con seguridad- apenas la operaron el año pasado!, y ustedes siguen creyendo estupideces!!

Sakura lloraba a mares…. Lo que menos deseaba era que sintieran lastima por ella.

Sus compañeras rápidamente cambiaron sui cara de orgullo, por una de pena, es cierto que eran bastante desgraciadas, pero cualquiera se compadece de alguien con semejan te diagnostico.

Sasuke-kun ..Llévame al hospital… no me siento bien- dijo la joven de cabello rosado, sujetándose de la camisa del joven.

Sasuke la sujeto con fuerza, y salio del salón con ella.

Firmaron el registro de que saldrían de clases, por salud.

Sasuke llamo a Tsunade, avisándole de Sakura, para que se reunieran en el hospital, ellos tomarían un taxi.

En el camino al hospital, la joven perdió la conciencia, cualquiera podría sorprenderse, pero era algo que ocurría muy repetidas veces, por la enfermedad de la joven.

Sasuke entro con la joven entre los brazos, y de inmediato la acomodaron en una camilla, los conocían bien, ya habían estado reiteradas veces.

Aproximadamente 15 minutos después de la entrada de sakura en la sala de urgencias, entro Tsunade.

Que le paso?- pregunto rápidamente, sin siquiera saludar.

No… no se bien… me dijo que se sentía mal, y pues la traje…- respondió el Uchiha

Permiten visitas?- pregunto la rubia

No… si no, no estaría aquí…-replico algo molesto

Ahh…- suspiro Tsunade, mientras se sentaba en la banca, junto a Sasuke

-

-

Tengo que decirte algo…- dijo algo nervioso

Habla…- dijo secamente… esa mujer era ruda

Es mejor sin rodeos…- replico más nervioso aun

Pues estas dando muchos…- soltó algo irritada

-

-

Sakura… Sakura esta embarazada- dijo el joven, casi sin saber si es que era lo correcto.

Tsunade mordió su labio inferior…

Voy a se te ocurrió hacer eso?!! Que acaso no sabes lo riesgoso que es!? Y lo jóvenes que son!!!??? No pensaste en las consecuencias?! – le reprochaba la rubia al joven.

El Uchiha agacho su cabeza…Tsunade seguía gritando, mas, mas…y mas

Y después de un rato… los insultos, replicas y quejas se detuvieron para dar paso a un mar de lagrimas por arte de la rubia.

Voy a ser abuela…- decía entre sollozos, mientras abrazaba a su futuro yerno

Sasuke solo quería soltarse del agarre…

Ambos esperaron bastante, Tsunade estaba desesperada por saber noticias de Sakura… y el Uchiha…también.

Paso largo rato antes de que el Doctor que atendía a la joven les explicara o aclarara acerca de la situación de la pelirrosa

Kakashi!!!Como esta?!- dijo la rubia parándose de golpe.

Tranquilízate… por ahora esta bien…pero, hay algo que debes saber- dijo amablemente, exceptuando las ultimas frases que las dijo con tono preocupado.

Que le sucede?!..- preguntaron Tsunade y el Uchiha en un tono unánime

Creo que será un golpe duro… ella esta embarazada- replico nervioso

Los dos soltaron un suspiro de alivio…

Creo que por las caras que tienen… ya sabían…entonces te diré lo que realmente importa…- dijo en tono serio el doctor

Habla ya que no tengo todo el día!!!!- gruñía molesta la rubia

Ella esta perfectamente… ni un rastro de reaparición del tumor…lo único que tubo fue un pequeño desorden alimenticio…- replico un sonriente Kakashi

Tsunade estaba que no podía de felicidad…que hasta abrazo al doctor

Puedo entrar a verla?- pregunto seco el moreno

Claro, esta de alta, pero vigilen que coma bastante…- respondiera el doctor, ya retirándose

El Uchiha se dirigió a la habitación en la que estaba la joven, apresuradamente, no podía esperar a besarla…

Sakura estaba sentada en la camilla, terminando de vestirse.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, y tapo sus ojos con las manos, Sakura soltó una risita

Sasuke-kun… creo que has visto más que esto de mi…- dijo la joven aun entre carcajadas

Molesta…-susurro el moreno, aun de espalda

Sakura se sonrojo, por que a pesar de todo, sabia que cuando _su _Sasuke le decía _molesta,_ quería decir "te amo"

Me dieron la fecha aproximada del nacimiento del bebe…- soltó después, levantándose de la camilla, y acercándose al joven

A si??... y cuando es?- pregunto curioso

Dicen que…el 14 de febrero, justo para San Valentín- respondió sonriente la pelirrosa

Sasuke con una inmensa cara de felicidad se acuclillo, para quedar frente al vientre de Sakura, se acerco lo suficiente, y poso su labios sobre el, en un tierno beso…

Por cierto…Sasuke-kun… ya le dijiste a tus padres?-

No… van a matarme…- replico

Ambos sonrieron…después de todo aun había tiempo… para su de verdad esperado San Valentín

* * *

**bueno este fue un intento de final feliz...XD**

**espero muchos reviews... y aprovecho de agradecer por los anteriores!!!... es que me encantaron...XD**

**ojala que esta vez tengan mas consideracion... y me dejen un poquitin mas... **

**cuidense**


	3. Chapter 3

** hola!...pues aqui les traigo otro one shot...de esta serie de oneshots de San valentin..XD este particularmente, me gusto mucho hacerlo...**

**aprovecho de aclarar...que cada uno es distinto... no son una sola historia...para que no se confundan...por que alguien ya me lo dijo... jejeje**

**ok... esta hecho del punto de vista de uno de los personajes...Sasuke...es u n AU...espero lo disfruten ...**

**Naruto no me pertenece...**

* * *

Ese día lucia hermosa, corriendo por la cancha del gimnasio…yo siguiéndola con la vista como un idiota.

La maestra nos había dicho que corriéramos 15 vueltas alrededor de la cancha…luego que elongáramos en parejas, y como en cada clase…trate de alcanzarla, para que estuviéramos juntos, y como siempre falle…ya había otro cerdo a su lado, tratando de comérsela con la vista…igual que yo…patético.

Ese tipo…Neji… en lugar de estar tratando de ayudar a Sakura estirar su espalda…le ponía la mano en el trasero…como lo odio.

Ella al sentir la mano de ese idiota en una parte un poco intima…reacciono de inmediato, y lo que me hizo mas feliz…es que lo arrincono contra la pared, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, y el golpe que le propino resonó en todo el gimnasio… increíble.

Sakura!...como se te ocurre golpear a otro de tus compañeros...esta vez te iras con suspensión!- le grito la maestra

EL es el idiota que se aprovecho!...- replicaba ella furiosa…me encantaba verla enojada…era uno de los placeres que me dejaba contemplar a diario…y es que ella era

Ella era…

Sakura Haruno…con 14 años de edad, tenia mas de 60 suspensiones…había golpeado a mas de la mitad de los chicos de la escuela (incluyéndome)…era hermosa, no, en serio, la mas hermosa mujer que un hombre se pueda imaginar…Sexy, y tierna a la vez… era inteligente, y también ingenua… era tantas cosas a la vez…o sea…es.

Cuanto tiempo llevo enamorado de ella?... ya no lo recuerdo…tal vez la primera vez que vi esos ojos jade…

Se le conocen varios pretendientes…ningún novio…claro eso es para el resto…por que yo conozco mas de ella… conozco las numerosas veces que ha estado en mi casa…las numerosas veces que ha charlado con mi madre… con mi padre…como la aprecian, creen que es la chica perfecta…no… no lo creen, por que ella es perfecta.

Lamentablemente… de las numerosas veces que ella ha estado en mi casa… charlando con mis padres…nunca ha sido por mi causa…

Por que es cierto que no se le conoce novio…pero yo no solo se que ella tiene a un novio…lo conozco… vivo con el…

Itachi…

Quien soy yo??...Sasuke Uchiha, 13 años, codiciado por gran parte de las chicas de mi salón…soy alto, soy fuerte…sumamente responsable…y completamente inmaduro…

Llegue a esa conclusión, luego de meditar mucho…por que ella sale con alguien que es igual de orgulloso, egocéntrico, egoísta…y de paso que no sabe amar…o sea igual a mi.? Por que nunca se ha fijado en mi?...

La única respuesta coherente…es por que el idiota ese con el que sale… me gana en edad por 5 mugrosos años…

Como era de esperarse…suspendida… otra vez…lo que lamento realmente es que no la veré durante el resto de la clase…por que estoy seguro, que esta tarde estará en el sillón de mi casa, esperando a que mi hermano regrese de la universidad…y estoy seguro… que seré incapaz de poder hablar con ella…como siempre…

-

-

Dicho, y hecho…ahí estaba ella, frente a la puerta, tocando el timbre…

Traía un hermoso vestido jade… al igual que sus cristalinos ojos…el vestido era holgado, de tirantes, y bastante corto, lo que dejaba a relucir sus hermosas piernas,. Aquellas piernas que me hacina babear…cuantas veces las he imaginado amarradas en mi cintura?...ya no recuerdo…su cabello rosado hoy hacia juego, con aquellas zapatillitas, que poseían el mismo color extraordinario…

Vas a invitarme a pasar?- me pegunto inquieta…sacándome de mis pensamientos

Claro…- espete con una sonrisa de idiota…no podía evitar comerla con la mirada…

Ella avanzo, con largos pasos hasta el salón…la invite a sentarse en el sillón…

Mi boca parecía traicionarme…quería decirle cuanto la amaba…cuanto la había mirado, durante mi vida…quería decirle que dejara al tonto de mi hermano…que…

Crees que Itachi tarde mucho?…Sasuke-kun-me dijo de pronto…esperen…Sasuke "kun"???

Casi salto de alegría…recordó mi nombre… y le agrego un sufijo interesante…sonaba tan bien que viniera de su boca.

Probablemente tarde una media hora…- respondí seco…

Por alguna razón…en lugar de tratar de atraerla con una voz seductora… simple respondo al contrario de cómo lo deseo… termino sonando frió…seco…al igual que el idiota de Itachi…

Y hablando del rey de roma…el sonido de la puerta me indico que…mi hermano había llegado…

Hola Sasuke…- me dijo cariñosamente mi hermano, mientras ponía una mano en mi cabeza, y revolvía mi cabello…ese gesto de parte de el me hacia parecer mas infantil…lo odiaba…lo odio.

Hola…Sakura…- le dijo a ella mientras la besaba… justo en mis narices…

Hice una mueca de disgusto… y me fui a mi cuarto…

Y como si no fuera suficiente…Itachi también hizo lo mismo…se fue a su cuarto… pero con compañía…

Maldije a mis padres… por haber ido a cenar…maldije la casa por tener paredes tan delgadas… maldije mis oídos…por ser tan agudos…

Podía escuchar claramente los gemidos de Sakura…podía escuchar claramente como rechinaba la cama y chocaba contra la pared…podía escuchar la voz ahogada en placer…de aquel al que suelo llamar a hermano…podía escuchar como ambos deseaban mas de el otro… como la voz dulce de mi amada se tornaba sucia y lujuriosa…no soportaba…

Llore de frustración… llore de envidia…llore por la desilusión…y por que sabia que jamás ella gritaría Así mi nombre…

Que se siente?...como se sentiría mi hermano teniendo a la mujer mas bella de todas…bajo sus brazos?...jamás lo sabría…

Resignado…amargado, y triste… opte por dormir… mis sueños de invitar a alguien a San Valentín… se habían esfumado…faltaba una semana…no podría lograr enamorarla…no podría quitársela a mi hermano…después de todo…era MI hermano…no soy tan desgraciado…pero con gusto lo haría…

Después de terminar de frustrarme solo…por fin pude dormir, y fue tan agradable, soñarla otra vez, fantasear que ella estaba junto a mí…

…Sakura…

Me desperté con la tierna voz de mi madre, diciéndome que se hacia tarde para el colegio…

Me duche rápido, me vestí tan apurado como pude…y esta vez agradecía, por que estaba seguro que no la vería…a _ella._

Por primera vez en mi vida pude notar que no quería verla...Porque…no seria capaz de mirarla a los ojos…me desbordaría, me sentiría traicionado…

Sasuke…quieres tu leche con chocolate…o con vainilla?- pregunto mi madre, sacándome de mis pensamientos…

Me sentí pequeño…mi madre aun se encargaba de mi, aun era un dependiente de ellos…

Con…con vainilla…-respondí turbado

Mi madre preparo una taza, y luego me sirvió…cada acto que ella realizaba parecía decirme…"eres un niño"

Me moleste con ella…y ella ni siquiera supo…que infantil soy…

Me retire de la casa aun molesta…

Por alguna razón en el camino…no podía quitarme la voz de Sakura... sus gemidos…aquel horror se mantenía pegado a mi mente…y me era imposible concentrarme…

Y nada mas al llegar al colegio, supe que era viernes…aquellos viernes, como los odio, es mas relajado que los días de semana…o sea del resto de la semana, y como relajo, la mayorías de las chicas del salón, optan por pegarse a mi como una lapa.

Pero oh!..Sorpresa…al llegar note algo completamente extraño…me encontré con lo que menos quería….me encontré con _ella. _

Ella estaba ahí…con su pequeña faldita roja, aquella que ocupan todas las del salón. La mire como embobado…ella sonreía, no notando mi presencia.

Casi por inercia… volvió a mis pensamientos aquella imagen…aquel horror…no podía evitar imaginarme a mi hermano sobre ella…era un horror…me ruborice…no podía siquiera mirarla.

Pude notarlo…ella se acercaba… se estaba acercando!...por primera vez en mi vida, era ella la que venia hacia mi…y no al revés…mi corazón saltaba de emoción…

Hola…Sasuke…no?- espeto ella con gracia, derritiéndome con su sonrisa…

Hola…- replique seco…por que soy incapaz de mostrar afecto?! Sasuke…haz algo!!!!

Ella hizo un gesto de vergüenza, al notar mi vista sobre ella…recogió su hermoso cabello con la mano izquierda…y con la derecha me extendió un sobre…pude notar lo que decía en la cubierta…"para ti Itachi"…mi corazón se detuvo…

Emmm..Podrías darle esto a tu hermano?- pregunto aun con su mano extendida.

Hn…-respondí, tomando el sobre entre mis manos…y de nuevo…por que demonios no se lo dije entonces... Que mas podría salir peor?! Yo estoy muriendo desbocadamente de amor por ella..lo máximo que me podría pasar es que me dijera que no quiere nada conmigo…y punto…

Llego el maestro… y mi oportunidad de poder algún día confesarle lo que siento…voló por la ventana…

Como explicarles?...la semana paso volando…para el resto, por que para mi cada segundo que estaba con ella era un suplicio…imposible…

-

-

Y finalmente…llego lo esperado…y era nuevamente San Valentín, Sabia que de un momento a otro llegaría Sakura, preguntaría por el bastando de mi hermano…y quedaría como un idiota… otra vez…quedaría como el hermanito de el gran Itachi…

Me vestí apresurado…deje una nota en la nevera…tome mi billetera, y tome un taxi, de seguro andaría en ello todo el día.

Y dicho y hecho, me pase mas de 12 horas fuera de casa…recorrí el centro de la ciudad, me senté en una banca…y almorcé en un restaurante de comida Italiana…

El día había sido hermoso, pero por la tarde, unas nubes opacas amenazaron con destruir una velada romántica, para ese tan esperado día…

Cansado de estar en el auto…decidí caminar, para mi mala suerte comenzó a llover.

Y fue ahí, cuando la vi…estaba parada, en medio de la acera, con su hermoso cabello rosado, mojado por completo, traía una blusita blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, y una falda de color rojo, que dejaba denotar sus torneadas piernas…se veía hermosa con la lluvia recorriéndole el cuerpo…y después de comerla con la mirada…lo note…

Aquella parte esencial de su belleza, se había desvanecido…su sonrisa, camine tratando de llegar a ella, lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza, es que esperaba a mi hermano…no había otra razón para verla ahí…tan desamparada…Si no hubiese tanta lluvia podría jurar que estaba llorando…

Ella noto que me acercaba…nuestros ojos se cruzaron…ahí vi sus luceros color jade, pero ahora de un tono apagado, eso me lo confirmaba…estaba llorando…

La mire fijamente…ella pestañeo, yo también…nos miramos durante bastante rato, pero luego ella desvió la vista…yo continué mirándola.

Me acerque rápidamente, y realmente preocupado, jamás en mi vida la había visto llorar…quería acercarme…decirle " te amo" o "no puedo vivir sin ti"…desesperado y abrumado, acelere el paso, hasta alcanzarla…la tome por los hombro…oh! Se sentía tan bien acariciar su dulce piel…podría perderme en ella.

Jamás en la vida me has hablado…por que quieres empezar ahora???- me pregunto con un tono hiriente, con un tono dolido…

No respondí…me vi incapaz de hacerlo…

-

Responde!- replico con mas fuerza, me dolía en el alma no saber como contestarle…yo sola la mire serio.

La mire a los ojos…

Algo te paso…cuéntame y luego yo respondo- espete seco…eso había sonado mejor en mi cabeza…

Ella hizo un puchero, y dejo escapar algunas lágrimas, que se confundieron y se mezclaron con la torrencial lluvia.

Itachi me rompió conmigo…- me dijo en susurro

Yo…no sabia que decirle…no podía decirle que era el hombre mas feliz del mundo…o si?...de todas formas, me sentía mal por ella, me sentía terrible…no supe que decir…y al parecer mi cuerpo respondió por si solo, pues la abrace con fuerza…pude sentir su cuerpo mojado…

Asombrosamente para mi ella se aferro con más fuerza…y sentí algo que jamás había sentido…realmente quería _hacerla mía_…

Mordí mis labios, tratando de reprimirme…la solté, y la mire…decidido a decirle…

Yo creo…estoy seguro, de que eres la mujer mas hermosa de todo el mundo, te miro en secreto…te deseo en secreto…y lo mas importante…te amo en secreto…-respondí titubeando…

Ella me miro…indecisa…sorprendida

Ni yo mismo se cuando se unieron nuestras bocas, pero se sentía bien, se sentía glorioso, nunca en mi vida había experimentado eso…esa pasión…su boca sobre la mía…la mía sobre la de ella…sus dedos enredados en mi cabello…mis brazos rodeándola…

Olvide todo…olvide que ella había sido de Itachi…olvide que yo era aun un niño, olvide que estábamos bajo la lluvia…parados en frente de una acera, con gente transitando…

_Te amo__- _dije en un susurro

No esperaba respuesta de ella…en la situación en la que estábamos era confusa…

También te amaba en _secreto-_ dijo cerca de mi oído

Yo la abrace y la bese con mas fuerza…no me importaba ser un niño…no me importaba no ser el primero…

Quería hacerla mía…después de todo…eso SI era San Valentín

* * *

** estoi pensando en hacerlo un two shot...o sea hacerle una pequeña conti... pero no se...depende que lo que ustedes me digan...**

**con respecto al anterior...si... hay una pequeña conti...que sera el siguente cap...asi que preparense para ver a Sasuke-kun dandole explicaciones a sus padres..jujuju**

**yap...eso seria todo!...**

**cuidense...y dejenme review si les gusta...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holas... pues aqui otra historia de San valentin...ujuju... cuidense, que cada vez falta menos...**

**bueno en realidad..esta seria una continuacion a la segunda historia.. ya que me la habina pedido...asi que aqui esta...**

**disfrutenla...(si no han leido la historia dos...leanla, por que si no no entenderan mucho...XD)**

* * *

Pero como se te ocurrió hacer tamaña estupidez?!...-regaño ofuscada la señora Uchiha

Sasuke se encontraba en la cocina, sentado en una silla, que estaba junto a una mesa.

…-

Y encima no sabes que responder…Sasuke…-volvió a regañar- que dirá tu padre?! Que dirá Tsunade?!...

Tsunade ya lo sabe…- respondió nervioso el moreno

Y si ella ya lo sabe…por que esperaste a que Sakura tuviera 6 meses de embarazo para decírmelo?!- pregunto mas furiosa, la madre de los Uchihas.

Sasuke hizo una mueca…no quería responder…y casi por suerte, se escucho la puerta abrirse.

Mamá…no lo regañes tanto…es un niño- se escucho desde el vestíbulo, en conjunto a los pasos que se acercaban

Sasuke se quedo pasmado…su hermano estaba defendiéndolo…

Itachi…-dijo la mujer, mientras su hijo abría la nevera, sacando un frasco con leche

Cuando llegue papá si quieres yo mismo me encargo de decirle…-dijo el con el frasco acercándolo a su boca…Sasuke lo miro, con una sonrisa que daba claramente las gracias…Itachi lo había salvado.

Gracias…-murmuro el menor Uchiha por lo bajo

No agradezcas…ya pensaste que harán?- pregunto el hermano mayor

Ahh…-suspiro el joven- Tsunade dijo que quería que termináramos los estudios…dijo que no me preocupara…que por ahora ella se encargaría de todo…-

Aunque me moleste decirlo…Sasuke…ese niño…será tu hijo…nuestro nieto…tu sobrino-dijo ella mirando a Itachi- tenemos que encargarnos entre todos de el…pero estoy de acuerdo con Tsunade…terminen los estudios.

Sasuke miro a su madre…la cual parecía por fin entrar en razón, y dejar de regañar…y todo gracias a Itachi, que tenia un poder de convencimiento en sus padres…increíble.

Seguiremos conversando después de la cena…-dijo la madre ya mas calmada

Sasuke e Itachi se retiraron…

Hey!...a donde vas hermanito?- pregunto Itachi, viendo que Sasuke salía del departamento

Voy a ver a Sakura…-replico el joven mientras cerraba la puerta

Recuerda estar aquí para la cena!- grito itachi desde la puerta

El moreno subió las escaleras rápidamente…oh! Como estaba de feliz cada día por vivir en el mismo edificio, y es que esa era parte de la razón por la cual estaban juntos.

Al llegar al piso 14, recorrió el largo pasillo hasta el departamento 131, el Departamento de Sakura…golpeo insistentemente, pronto se escucharon unos pasos, luego el sonido de la manilla…y después, la puerta estaba abierta, mostrando a una joven de cabello rosado, con un bultito en su vientre, y es que ya casi el bebe tendría 6 meses.

Sakura…-suspiro el joven, mientras se acuclillaba y abrazaba aquel bulto que estaba en su barriga…

La joven por su arte enredo sus manos sobre la cabeza de su amado.

Sasuke-kun…ya…ya les dijiste?-pregunto nerviosa, temiendo la respuesta

Si…ya..ya le dije a mi madre…mi padre sabrá por la noche, luego de la cena- murmuro, con la cara hundida entre el vientre de Sakura.

La joven sintió algo tibio recorrerla…

Sakura tomo a Sasuke por el mentón, y levando su rostro…estaba llorando

No llores…sabes que Tsunade nos va a apoyar…no tengas miedo-dijo ella acercándose a su amado

No…no es eso…no tengo miedo…estoy preocupado que algo te pase…-dijo secándose las lágrimas

Nada va a pasarme…-respondió ella tranquilizándolo.

Sasuke se levanto, y beso a su amada en la frente, lego en la punta de la nariz, y luego en la boca.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso tierno, un beso inocente…Sasuke trato de acocar a la joven, pero algo se lo impidió, aquel bulto que tenia por barriga.

Ambos sonrieron.

Quieres pasar?...- pregunto la joven con la manso estirada, dándole señas de que entraran.

Si, pero no puedo quedarme mucho rato…tengo que estar en casa para la cena- replico el, ya entrando en el departamento.

Esta Tsunade?- pregunto, el joven ya en el interior

Sakura solo movió la cabeza negando, mientras en ambos se dibujo una sonrisa, algo maliciosa.

Ambos cruzaron el pasillo, que daba a la habitación de Sakura, se tumbaron en la cama, con serias intenciones, de…de…"eso".

Sasuke beso el cuello de _su _Sakura, ya sobre ella…

Sasuke…Sasuke… me molesta…me duele el estomago, si te pones así- se quejo la joven.

El joven uchiha se retiro, y dispuso para ambos otra posición, ahora era Sakura quien estaba sobre Sasuke, pero nuevamente, no funciono…Trataron varias poses, pero algo les molestaba mucho como para hacerlo…la barriguita de Sakura.

Sasuke soltó una Carcajada…

Creo que mejor hacemos otra cosa… no?- pregunto rendido

Sakura asintió, mientras se tumbaba sobre la cama, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, y abrazo a la joven.

Estaban semidesnudos, gracias a sus intentos de velada romántica, pero terminaron por quedarse dormidos, uno junto al otro.

…

Sasuke abrió sus pesados parpados, la luz proveniente de la Sala, junto con el ruido de unas llaves sobre la mesa, lo habían despertado…y de pronto recordó…

_Tsunade!...__-_se dijo mentalmente

Sakura aun retozaba a su lado, y no parecía tener intenciones de levantarse.

Sakura!... ya llegue!... estas en casa?..- se escucho la voz de la rubia en el pasillo…Sus pasos se dirigían claramente a la habitación de la joven.

Y es que aunque Tsunade hubiese aceptado, que su preciada Sakura estaba embarazada…no aceptaría que ambos hicieran ese tipo de cosas..(de nuevo) en su casa…se los había advertido… fuerte y claro…"no mas Sexo"… el Uchiha lo recordaba claramente…tampoco es que hubiesen logrado algo…con el vientre de Sakura de ese tamaño, era algo difícil…pero estaban en ropa interior, en la misma cama…abrazados… y cansados…

Jamás les creerían que solo durmieron…

Sakura… Sakura despierta…- susurro el joven, mientras trataba de quitarse del agarre de su novia.

Ya era tarde…Tsunade estaba en el borde de la puerta con cara de pocos amigos…

Uchiha Sasuke…- dijo la rubia con un tono molesto

Sasuke hizo una mueca de miedo…

Levántate, vístete…tu hermano esta en la entrada…te busca- replico seria

Sasuke no dijo una palabra, y una vez que Tsunade se retiro, el levanto sus ropas, y se vistió, luego se apresuro por el pasillo miro su reloj…eran las 8 de la noche…

Tarde….me van a matar…-dijo para si mientras en el pasillo se abotonaba la camisa.

Llego a la entrada, vio en el quicio de la puerta a Itachi

Hermanito tonto…-dijo el hermano mayor con un tono burlesco, y muy molesto- como demonios esperas que te defienda… si lo primero que haces es venir a cometer el mismo error?

Itachi…-murmuro Sasuke apenado

Itachi lo miro…y sintió pena, después de todo era su _hermanito_ menor.

Ven… nos vamos, que papa esta furioso…y eso que trate de calmarlo- dijo casi riéndose…cosa que no animo al joven.

Ambos se retiraron…obviamente Sasuke se despidió de Sakura y de Tsunade.

Corrieron escaleras abajo, hasta llegar a su departamento, los dos entraron con la mirada baja.

Su padre…estaba sentado en la Sala

Sasuke…siéntate- dijo molesto el hombre

Sasuke no dijo nada, ni hizo ningún gesto, solo tomo asiento, Itachi, apoyando a su hermano hizo lo mismo.

Sasuke.. que costaba mucho pedir permiso?...así como lo hizo Itachi- replico un padre furioso.

Sasuke levanto la mirada…

Cuando itachi te pregunto si podía comenzar a "hacerlo"…le dijiste que no… me habrías dicho lo mismo…-espeto Sasuke, con un deje de irritación.

El hombre, quedo pensativo…

Bueno al menos tendrías una noción de los hechos!...te habríamos explicado…en cambio, nunca si quiera mencionaste el tema…yo ni siquiera sabia que tenias una relación seria!- se defendió Fugaku.

Sasuke miro extrañado…

Itachi lo hizo igual… le hayas explicado o no… te hayas negado o no…o que …crees que te obedeció?- pregunto desafiante Sasuke

Itachi negaba con las manos, y le hacia señas…Luego su padre lo miro enojado.

Itachi contigo hablo después…-replico molesto el padre, al enterarse de la desobediencia de su hijo mayor

Por su parte Itachi coloco una mano sobre su rostro…y Sasuke se dio cuenta de su error.

Paso mas de una hora, y Fugaku por fin se estaba aburriendo de regañar a su hijo…

Ahhh…- suspiro el padre exasperado- lo hecho, hecho esta…vayan a dormir…

Los tres se levantaron, y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones…seria una noche larga.

…

Por la mañana Sasuke despertó, ya mas tranquilo, pero sin olvidar la larga conversación que tuvo con su padre…

Buenos Díaz…dormilón…- le dijo Itachi desde la puerta

Sasuke lo miro algo molesto.

Deja vestirme…- le respondió, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

El desayuno esta listo…y a lo mejor te conviene apurarte…te esperan en la cocina..- espeto el hermano mayor, ya alejándose.

Sasuke hizo una mueca, dando a entender que no le importaba…Se vistió, rápidamente, recorrió el pasillo, luego la sala, y llego a la cocina.

En la mesa estaban no solo sus padres y su hermano…si no que también Tsunade y Sakura, todos lo miraban con una sonrisa.

Hola Sasuke…- Saludo Tsunade, con las manos entrecruzadas.

Hola Tsunade…- respondió confuso…aun no se despertaba del todo.

Se sentó a la mesa, todos hablaban tranquilamente, todo era muy extraño…parecían que todos fueran una familia, y de hecho analizando…eran una familia, o lo serian muy pronto.

Y aunque lo pareciera, aquel desayuno, aquella conversación, no era solo de cosas triviales…era para decidir cuando se casarían Sasuke y Sakura, si, aunque fueran menores de edad, ambos padres estaban de acuerdo, y una vez conversado, Sasuke y Sakura también lo estaban.

Paso el tiempo, pasaron los meses, y por fin había llegado la hora, Sakura tendría al niño…desde temprano, se habían trasladado al hospital, el parto tardo mas de tres horas.

Sasuke esperaba en la banca del hospital, junto al resto de la familia.

Estas nervioso?- pregunto El mayor de los hermanos

Sasuke lo miro confundido…acaso debía estarlo?

Creo…-respondió el moreno, apretando los puños.

Sasuke…no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien…-espeto la señora Uchiha, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza.

Una enfermera apareció, acercándose hacia ellos.

Pueden pasar a verla…pero tan solo un momento, necesita descansar- les dijo la mujer, mientras los guiaba a todos hacia la habitación de la ahora joven madre.

Tsunade estaba ya adentro, con un bultito en las manos, Sakura estaba acostada, en la camilla, y miraba feliz a Sasuke quien acababa de entrar en la habitación.

Es el bebe?- pegunto Sasuke, mientras tragaba saliva.

Si…- respondió la pelirrosa desde la camilla

Tsunade se acerco al joven Uchiha, y levantando la mantita que le cubría, destapo el rostro del pequeño bebe…abriendo los pequeños ojitos, se denotaron unos orbes negros, que miraban curiosos a Sasuke.

Tiene mis ojos!...- exclamo el uchiha con regocijo

Tsunade sonrió de una manera burlesca, y destapo aun mas al bebe…tenia cabello rosa.

Tiene tu cabello!...-exclamo nuevamente, mientras tomaba al bultito entre sus brazos, dio unos pasos, se acuclillo en frente de Sakura, y le beso la frente.

Es hermoso…no?- pregunto la pelirrosa, mirando a _su_ Sasuke.

El Uchiha continua absorto, mirando aquel rostro pequeñito, de ojos negros, y pelito rosa…junto a esas manitas pequeñas que se movían impacientes.

Es una niña muy linda…este es mi mejor San Valentín- replico con gracia el Uchiha, mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban, y recorrían sus mejillas.

El mío también…- respondió la joven, mientras tomaba la mano de su amado.

Sasuke se acerco a la joven, y dio un corto beso en su boca, Sakura se separo un momento…

Por cierto Sasuke-kun..-

Dime…-

Es niño-espeto ella de golpe

Sasuke solo abrió sus ojos…y volvió a besar a su futura esposa…

**Un Hermoso San Valentín**

**

* * *

**

bueno...espero con todo mi corazón que la hayan disfrutado...en el proximo ... sera una continuacin a la historia numero tres..creo...

agradesco muchos sus reviews...y espero de todo corazon, que hayan disfrutado este cap...mmm una pregunta... les gustaria que hiciera un oneshot de San valentin...o sea aqui mismo...pero de otra pareja?...diganme en el review...y tratare de hacerlo...

muchas gracias por sus inspiradores reviews...y aprovechen de dejarme mas.. XD...chau


	5. Chapter 5

** pues esto mas que un one-shot...es mas como un drable...(se escribe asi?) ok, ok...solo espero lo disfruten...que esta bueno eh?**

* * *

Sakura….mírame- dijo el joven, mientras tomaba el mentón de ella, y la obligaba a toparse con sus ojos…

Sakura observo…observo aquella piel blanca, aquellos labios…fríos, delgados, que le confesaban … a ella…por primera vez, aquellos orbes negros…negros como un pozo sin fondo, en el cual se sumergía…y las vio...por fin vio lo que esperaba ver hace años…de su pequeña y triste vida, aquellas lágrimas emanaban de sus hermosos orbes negros, el era perfecto…como era posible? Sasuke Uchiha mostrándole sentimientos a …ella?

Sakura aparto su vista…no podía…no podía verle así...débil...desganado, triste...el, el que siempre se aferro a la vida, el...el que dejo sus sentimientos de lado, el...el que la había hecho sufrir...demostrándole...amor?

…

Sasuke tomo el rostro de la joven con más fuerza, lo tomo brusco…

Mírame!...cielo santo… Mírame!!!!- espeto el, aun con lagrimas, que cada vez se hacían mas abundantes.

A la joven le dolía…le dolía en el alma…pero era la única forma...

Yo…ya no puedo mas…esto tiene que quedar así…no podemos seguir juntos- replico ella, tratando de apartar otra vez la vista.

Sasuke soltó un sollozo…por el mismísimo cielo!...realmente estaba llorando!!!

Sakura…mírame…por que esta es la única vez que llorare por ti…es la única ves que te diré…_de verdad …te amo…_- soltó el, aun sollozando…respirando agitado…

Le dolía. Le dolía…no podía ser real…_no era real._

Sasuke!...también te amo- grito la joven entre sollozos, mientras se arrojaba a los labios de su amado…y le susurraba entre besos…el amor que ella le profesaba.

Cayeron al suelo…

Sasuke trataba de soltarse, de separar las bocas que estaban unidas.

Corten!!!!...-grito un chico de cabello rubio desde una silla, que los observaba.

Sasuke por fin se separaba del agarre de la joven, y limpiaba su boca, de la saliva que le quedaba aun…

Íbamos tan bien!...- regaño el Uchiha

Lo siento, un pude aguantar…- susurro la joven

El rubio miro con recelo…

Pero…Sakura!!!... es la quinta vez que hacemos esta misma toma…por que lo haces?- pregunto el rubio alterado

Naruto…ya déjalo…que lo haremos de nuevo- replico Sasuke- solo una pregunta…Sakura…por que lo haces?

La joven quedo pensativa…y agacho la cabeza

Jamás podría verte llorar…no en San Valentín- respondió ella, con unas cuantas lágrimas.

Tonta…Sabes que te amo…- dijo el, dándole un corto beso en los labios- ahora hagamos la toma… y después nos vamos a cenar…y tal ves vayamos a mi apartamento…para el _postre…_

Ambos sonrieron maliciosamente…

De acuerdo….empezamos de nuevo…a sus posiciones….ACCION!- grito naruto desde su silla…

_**Feliz San Valentín** _

**

* * *

****hola pues...espero que les haya gustado...fue algo que surguio en la mañana...me levante...y pues..tenia ganas de escribir...asi que...bueee...**

**espero que me dejen algunos reviews...y este no tendra continuacion...por que la idea mia es que quede a la imaginacion de ustedes...lo que pueda pasar.. XD**

**se cuidan...y ya queda poco para San valentin...creo que la voy a pasar lejos de mi novio...por eso es que escribo tanto de este dia..**

**ok... me despido, sin darles mas lata...**

**dejen reviews!!!!**


	6. La Botella :p

** bueno, bueno...se que habi prometido la conti del capitulo 3...pero, es que no me pude **

**resistir a escribir esto...es que lo estuve pensando durante 2 dias...y...uffff..me quito el sueño...hasta que me decidi a escribirlo...bueno..no les doy mas lata...**

**ah!.. se que no le he puesto nombre a ninguno...pero este se llama la botella...n.n **

* * *

La botella giro, y giro…paulatinamente deteniéndose…

Sakura frunció el seño…

Aja!!...Sasuke te toco otra vez…-se reía un Naruto al ver que la "suerte" recaía nuevamente sobre Sasuke.

Se levanto, junto con la afortunada, que recibiría el beso de Sasuke

Sakura lo miro furiosa…

Sasuke en cambio, le devolvió una sonrisa malvada…

La joven de cabello rubio se acerco seductoramente, y ambos posaron sus labios en el otro…

Ino cerró sus ojos…

Sasuke los mantuvo abiertos…quería ver la reacción de _su _Sakura.

Al terminar el beso, ambos volvieron a sus posiciones, y la joven de cabello rosado, mantuvo su mirada firme…Sasuke no le ganaría.

La botella volvió a girar nuevamente…y fue deteniéndose de a poco.

Temari abrió sus ojos sorprendida…

Yo?- pregunto asombrada

Shikamaru la miro con cara de fastidio…

Tsk…problemática-soltó el

Hicieron girar nuevamente la botella, y al detenerse, poso su suerte sobre

Uchiha Sasuke…

Si era cierto, Sasuke se había llevado la mayor cantidad de "suerte" como le decía Naruto…esta noche, ya había besado a Karin (2 veces), a Ino, a Hinata, a Tenten(2 veces) y ahora, por último, besaría a la que le faltaba en la lista de mujeres de la fiesta, a Temari…

Y es que Sakura no estaba en la lista…

El Uchiha lo había dicho claramente, si le tocaba con Sakura, el no jugaba…

Esto por cierto había hecho enfadar a la joven.

…

Temari se levanto, y se acerco al Sasuke, manteniendo la mirada hacia atrás, mirando a Shikamaru…

Lo que por cierto…a pesar de no reconocerlo, todo el mundo sabia que ellos estaban saliendo, hace ya mas de un año…

…

Temari mantuvo los ojos abiertos…quería ver la reacción de Shikamaru…

Sasuke también…como en cada beso, veía la reacción de Sakura…

Y como en cada beso que le tocaba al Uchiha, Sakura volvió a apretar los puños, y a fruncir el seño…

Shikamaru también lo hizo…Temari sonrió…

Volvieron a girar la botella…y esta vez la suerte cayo sobre…

Haruno Sakura…

La joven sonrió maliciosamente…

Volvieron a girar la botella, para ver quien seria su acompañante en aquel acto…

Itachi!!!... por fin te toco…-se reía Naruto…y también el resto de los hombres…

Espero que no sea una molestia…Sakura…-dijo con tono amable

No te preocupes…de hecho, lo estaba esperando-dijo seductoramente.

Sasuke frunció el seño, y observo irritado…

Es que una cosa es un beso inocente con uno de tus compañeros…

Y otra totalmente distinta es que _ella _le diera un beso al "mujeriego de su hermano"…aparte de que era SU hermano…nada peor.

…

Itachi se acerco a Sakura, y tomándola por donde "la espalda pierde su Santo nombre" (N/A: el trasero) la atrajo hacia el, y poso sus labios sobre ella en un fulminante beso…

Y para la sorpresa de el Uchiha…Sakura hizo lo mismo con Itachi, y es mas…no mantuvo los ojos abiertos, si no que los cerro, disfrutándolo…

Tsk…-Soltó Sasuke volteando la vista, no quería toparse con ese interminable beso…

…

Y al fin, después de unos segundos, ambos se soltaron…para la sorpresa del resto de los invitados…pues la idea del juego era darse un beso…no comerse!!!...

Sakura camino, pero no dirigiéndose hacia su lugar, si no hacia donde estaba Sasuke…

Se acerco a su oído…y lentamente le susurro…

Desearas haber muerto el día en que me rechazaste…-.

Luego le sujeto el rostro, y le dio un corto beso en los labios…

Feliz San Valentín Sasuke-Kun…-termino de susurrarle…mientras se retiraba

Sasuke quedo pasmado…con un corto roce en los labios, lo había cautivado mas que cualquier otra mujer…

su intencion no habia sido rechazarla...si no que ponerla celosa, y le habia funcionado...

se apresuro a alcanzarla...no iba a dejarlo "con las ganas"...no despues de lo que le habia costado...esta noche seria "la noche"...y Sakura Haruno...no se resistiria...

_** Feliz San Valentín**_

**_

* * *

_**

espero sinceramente que haya sido de su total agrado...me gusto mucho escribir esto...n.n...y bueno ojala pueda hacerle pronto la conti al cap 3...es que ya la tengo en mente...pero no me he dado tiempo de pasarla al "papel"...jejeje...y bueno...es un final abierto!..( si...otro mas) asi que nuevamente queda a la imaginacion...si es que Sasuke consiguio o no lo que queria... XD

ya me despido...nos leemos...

dejenme reviews :p chau 


	7. Chapter 7

**hola!...**

**mil disculpas por demorarme como 2 semanas en actualizar...**

**es que se me fue la imaginacion...**

**pero ahora me volvio! asi que les dejo este one shot...espero lo disfruten!**

**y sobre la conti al capitulo tres...ya no se si la haga...u.u...**

**bueno..lean...ah!...esta demas decir...es un Sasusaku...Au y eso..ah!..y tambien tiene lemon..(el primero!!!!)**

* * *

Sakura…despierta…-dijo el con la voz algo pesada…monótona

…

Ella abrió los ojos…solo para encontrarse con una mirada de reproche

Sasuke…-dijo ella mientras terminaba de bostezar

El estaba acuclillado en el suelo, en frente de la cama de Sakura, con una cara de aburrimiento, lo que quería decir que probablemente llevaba ahí más de 20 minutos.

Sabes que hora es?-replico Sasuke, con el seño medio fruncido

…

No…no se…pero tengo sueño…déjame dormir…-dijo ella mientras se volteaba y se cubría con las frazadas por encima de la cabeza.

Sasuke puso sus manos sobre ella, y comenzó a moverla…

Prometiste ir conmigo!-regaño el, molesto.

La joven descubrió su rostro, quitando las sábanas…

-

De acuerdo…te acompañare…pero tienes que esperar a que me vista…-dijo ella refunfuñando entre dientes…mientras se restregaba los ojos, para quitar lo borroso, por la falta de sueño.

Sasuke se levanto, y se sentó en la cama, mientras sakura entraba al baño.

Ponte sexy!!!-grito el desde la cama, para que Sakura le escuchara desde el baño.

Sasuke…el día en que me ponga sexy para ti…será para cuando alguna chica te rechace…exceptuando por mi..Claro…-respondió desde el baño.

Además…no me gustan los niños…-volvió a decir desde el baño

Asco…no me gustan las lesbianas….- espeto burlesco.

Sakura frunció el seño…se coloco una toalla, y salio del baño.

Me refería a enanos como tu…dije que no me gustan los "niños"…me gustan los "hombres"…ves?.. Hay una diferencia-dijo ella fastidiada con las ironías de Sasuke.

Eso esta bien…pero…mejor apúrate… que quiero salir rápido….-

Sakura rodó los ojos y volvió la vista a su closet, mientras sacaba ropa.

Quieres mirar como me visto?...-pregunto ella al ver que Sasuke no tenia intenciones de salir de la habitación.

Sakura te he visto en bikini…muchas veces…da igual- replico el

No es lo mismo…voltéate-

Tsk…molesta- dijo mientras volteaba la vista.

Ella tardo un par de minutos, antes de decirle a Sasuke que ya podía mirar.

…

Creo que me perdí la parte en que me dijiste que ibas a vestirte…- replico burlesco, al ver que Sakura solo traía prendas de vestir algo….ligeras.

Ay…Sasuke…es verano…-dijo ella excusándose.

…bien…si tu lo dices…pero veámonos ya..-

Paso un momento en silencio…

Estas seguro que nadie mas te invito a pasar el día de San Valentín?- pregunto Sakura mientras abría la puerta para salir de la habitación.

No…yo no te dije que nadie me invito….dije que si podías ir conmigo, pues yo estaba solo…-respondió el

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

Me dijiste que estabas solo…por eso Saldría contigo….pero si te invitaron…pues…la verdad me gustaría salir con un hombre…-

Ahora era Sasuke quien entrecerraba los ojos…

Que se supone que quiere decir eso?- pregunto algo molesto…es que acaso el no era suficiente mente hombre?...

Sakura bajo las escaleras del edificio…

…

Se conocían hace mas de 10 años, Sasuke era tres años menor que Sakura…solían asistir al mismo colegio, pero ahora ella llevaba 1 año en la universidad, y Sasuke comenzaría a hacerlo dentro de 2 años…

Todo el mundo los reconocía como la mejor pareja, los adulaban, pues decían que eran perfectos, decían…decían que eran…inseparables…no solo era lo que la gente decía…si no que también era verdad…Siempre juntos, estaban el uno para el otro en lo que cualquiera de los dos necesitase…

Se apoyaban mutuamente…

Se animaban mutuamente…

Sasuke solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Sakura…y viceversa…

El entraba por la ventana de Sakura por las noches….y se iba por las mañanas…

Eso había sido así los últimos 6 años…

Definitivamente eran la pareja perfecta….

Excepto por….

_Excepto porque…._

No eran pareja….

No eran novios…

No eran más que amigos...

Aunque eran como hermanos…

Los padres de Sakura habían sorprendido muchas veces al joven Uchiha en la cama de la joven…en un principio dudaron que "solo conversaran y durmieran"…pero con el pasar de los años….Sasuke era un miembro mas de la familia de los Haruno…nadie dudaría de tan "amable y cariñoso niño"….

Claro que Sakura pensaba distinto…

Aunque con tan solo tres años de diferencia…Sakura se veía como toda una mujer…y Sasuke…Sasuke pues aun mantenía su rostro de ángel…su rostro de niño…

Y muy a pesar de lucir de esa manera…Tenia muchas...pero muchas chicas interesadas en el…(incluso algunos chicos…xD)

Sakura en cambio…no tenía muchos chicos interesados en ella…

Tenia a muchos…pero muchos _hombres_ que buscaban su belleza…

-

Ambos habían hecho un trato…

Que se mantendrían vírgenes hasta que encontraran a la pareja perfecta….y si cuando Sasuke cumpliera 25 años….ambos la perderían juntos…si es que aun no habían encontrado a nadie…

No era algo que ellos quisieran...

Eran amigos y ya…

…

Por que vas tan callado?-pregunto Sakura rompiendo el silencio

Ah?...este…no…no es nada…solo pensaba- replico

En que?...-

Amaneciste preguntona…-espeto burlescamente.

Sakura frunció el seño…

Te lo dejo pasar por que has sido amable….-replico ella

Créeme, no ha sido mi intención ser amable-

Sakura guardo silencio…es que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con los monosílabos de Sasuke…y que le diera respuestas con mas de dos letras…era para sorprenderse…incluso si eran cosas irritantes…

…

Oh!...-

fue todo lo que pudo decir Sakura al ver el lugar al que Sasuke la había llevado a almorzar…

Era un restaurante Italiano…amaban la comida italiana…

Pero….cualquier persona puede llevar a su novia al restaurante Italiano mas lujoso de la ciudad…

Cualquier persona…puede llevar a _su novia…._

Pero el hecho era que ellos…eran solo amigos.

…

Sasuke fue muy caballeroso…hasta había hecho reservaciones…

Antes de que Sakura se sentara le abrió la silla…

El había ordenado _licor de menta…_pues a Sakura le encantaba….

…

Estas seguro que querías venir conmigo aquí?!-pregunto ella atónita…no le cabía aun en la cabeza, que Sasuke gastara tanto dinero…en una amiga…

Sasuke rodó los ojos…

Si…-respondió seco

Sakura lo miro un momento….

Conozco esa mirada… quieres contarme algo..No?-

Sasuke la miro con firmeza…

…

No puedo mentirte…-respondió el después de un rato.

Entonces?...vamos dime….te prometo ayudar.. o al menos intentar…-

Sakura..no es algo fácil de decir…-

Para eso me trajiste a un restaurante tan lujoso?...sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea…donde sea…._eres mi amigo_…te quiero-dijo ella seriamente

Sasuke pestañeo…apretó los labios, y luego se los lamió.

Voy a romper nuestro trato…esta noche.-dijo lentamente, desviando la vista…para no tener que mirarla.

Sakura abrió grandemente sus ojos….

Felicidades entonces!...con quien?..Anda dime…no seas vergonzoso…dime quien es ella si?...-preguntó

Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y la apretó firmemente.

…

Contigo…-soltó de golpe

Sakura libero su mano, miro a Sasuke seria…molesta.

Sasuke…no juegues…que no es divertido-

No estoy jugando-respondió firmemente

Sakura cerró los ojos…

Sasuke volvió a aprisionar su mano.

No estoy jugando- volvió a decir-…tu lo sabes…lo sabemos desde hace mucho.

Ella abrió sus grandes ojos verde.

Y le vio…por primera vez….pudo notar que el era un hombre…uno muy apuesto, le era difícil admitirlo…pero desde muy adentro…ella siempre supo que le amaba…

Sakura abrió su boca para decir algo…

Pero Sasuke envolvió sus labios con los de ella.

Era la primera vez que se besaban…y era totalmente distinto a como Sakura había hecho anteriormente…

Sasuke besaba suave…besaba despacio…tierno…apenas y rozaba los labios de ella…apenas introducía su lengua dentro de ella…

Sakura se separo bruscamente…

Y cubrió sus labios con los dedos… en un acto de sorpresa…

No has besado a nadie antes!...-dijo ella

Sasuke ladeo su cabeza y pestañeo…

No…este es mi primer beso-dijo el tranquilamente.

Sakura soltó una Lágrima…

No seas molesta…no es gran cosa…siempre supiste que soy un poco…-

Gay?!-le interrumpió Sakura mientras reía entre lagrimas

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y frunció el seño…

Sakura le tomo por la nuca y acerco su rostro al de Sasuke.

Y se besaron…

Sakura besaba apasionado, con fuerza…y muy rápidamente…

Sasuke en cambio…lo hacia suave…

…

Si seguían así….lo harían en la mesa del restaurante…Así que pidieron la cuenta.

Sakura le abrazaba el torso a Sasuke, mientras el trataba de pagar la cuenta.

…

Entraron en un hotel…

Soy Sasuke Uchiha…tengo una reservación-dijo el a la recepcionista.

Ah!...señor Uchiha…si aquí están las llaves, es la habitación 102- replico sonriente la joven tras el mostrador.

Sasuke recibió las llaves…

Sakura lo miraba algo molesta…

Tenias reservación?!...y si te rechazaba?-pregunto curiosa…y a la vez molesta.

Tranquila…sabia que me dirias que si-

Presumido... -espeto ella con gracia, mientras subían al ascensor

…

Aquí es…-dijo Sasuke mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura de la habitación.

Sakura dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro…

Al entrar, vieron la hermosa habitación…con una cama muy amplia, closet, un baño…y había muchísimas velas que adornaban la habitación, con la luz apagada, y las cortinas cerradas, la luz de las velas daba un toque anaranjado a la habitación.

Voy a entrar al baño…me esperas?-pregunto ella.

El asintió…

Sasuke se sentó en la cama, mientras Sakura entraba al baño…

Comenzó a desvestirse, se quito la corbata, desabotono su camisa, la arrojo a un lado de la cama, luego bajo la cremallera del pantalón, y lo bajo lentamente, y lo dejo junto con la camisa…

Sakura Salio del baño, con una toalla sobre ella, y cuando estuvo cerca de Sasuke…la dejo caer.

Ella traía ropa interior roja, con encaje.

El solo estaba sentado viéndola, con sus boxers negros puestos.

No soltaron una palabra…

Sakura puso una mano sobre el torso desnudo de Sasuke…y con un ligero empujón lo tiró hacia atrás, haciendo que el rebotara en la cama.

La tenue luz hacia que sus cuerpos se vieran apagados…

La mirada de Sasuke era brillante…y se perdía en el cuerpo de Sakura…

Sakura lo miraba tiernamente…pues el cuerpo de Sasuke a pesar de tener unos músculos marcados…era el de un niño…se sintió culpable de arrebatarle "eso" tan importante….su virginidad.

Sasuke aun se mantenía en la cama…Sakura estaba de pie…en frente de el.

Ella se arrojo arriba de el, y por primera vez sintieron sus pieles juntas…

Comenzaron a besarse…mas apasionado, y mas lentamente.

Sasuke coloco sus manos en la espalda de ella…y la acariciaba con suavidad.

Sakura enredo sus manos en el cabello de el, mientras introducía mas y mas sus labios sobre los de Sasuke.

Ella lo toco por encima del bóxer…el soltó un gemido ronco, que quiso ahogar…para no mostrar su lado _débil._

Sakura…levántate…-ordeno el.

Ella se levanto…

Que pasa?-pregunto, ya de pie.

Sasuke se levanto también…y la abrazó.

Sasuke…esta bien…si no quieres hacerlo esta bien…- replico ella nerviosa

No es que no quiera…es que no podía sacarte "esto"-dijo mientras soltaba el brasier.

Sakura sonrió, mientras terminaba de retirar esa prenda de ropa.

Sasuke miraba fijo el pecho de Sakura.

Estuvieron viéndose varios segundos…

Hasta que ella tomo la iniciativa, tomando la mano de Sasuke y poniéndola sobre su pecho, moviéndola sobre el.

El no tardo mucho en recorrer con su boca el lugar donde antes estuvo su mano…

Ella..no tardo en dejarse llevar por la pasión…y comenzó a tocar por fuera del bóxer…

Ambos se arrojaron a la cama…

Sasuke se quito el boxer…comenzaba a estorbarle…y Sakura se quito su pantaleta…no la necesitaba…

Continuamos?-pregunto Sasuke, asegurándose de que fuera lo correcto… y que no solo el lo deseaba.

Sakura asintió…

Pero es mejor que me ponga arriba…para…que entres…-aseguro ella.

Sakura puso sus piernas a los costados del torso de Sasuke…y comenzó amoverse…El entro de a poco en ella…y con movimientos suaves…

Sakura se apretó con el torso de Sasuke, y abrazo su espalda con fuerza…para que el dolor pasara…

Du…duele-dijo ella entre gemidos de dolor

Sasuke la volteo, para quedar sobre ella, y poder entrar más rápido, para romper la entrada, y causarle menos dolor…

Sakura soltó unas lágrimas…

Y Sasuke se detuvo…y también se levanto de encima de ella…

Por que te detuviste?...-pregunto

Quiero que lo disfrutes también…quiero que sea especial…- respondió el

Sakura sonrió…no sabia que el podía ser tan dulce…

Quiero intentarlo…-replico ella

Sasuke la miro con ternura…y la beso

Sasuke se recostó sobre ella nuevamente…pero esta vez pudo entrar completamente…

Era un movimiento ligero…pero adictivo…

Era algo nuevo…era una sensación de mareo…de deseo…deseo de perderse dentro del otro…

Sasuke se movía más rápido…y Sakura comenzaba a hacerlo también…

Sasuke susurraba un interminable "te amo"…

Sakura un "yo también"

Se sentían tan bien…estaban totalmente pegados…se movían rápido, pero suave…se besaban a cada tanto…y susurraban el nombre del otro en cada gemido…

Aquello no era solo placer…aquello era amor….era lujuria y deseo….pero con un toque de amor…no!...era amor con un toque de lujuria y deseo…

Dieron un último movimiento…y habían terminado.

Se mantuvieron en la misma posición…Sasuke sobre Sakura…

Soltaban ligeras risitas…y jadeos de agotamiento…

Quieres dormir?...-pregunto ella

Solo…si estas tu-respondió el

Ambos sonrieron…

Lo haremos a menudo?...-volvió a preguntar

El la miro extrañado…

Si pero…solo entre nosotros…-respondió

Ambos rieron…y se besaron nuevamente….

_**Feliz San Valentín****

* * *

**_

bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado...XD...no tengo nada que decir...

ah!.. si no me dejan reviews..yo no les doy historias...asi que piensenlo bien antes de pasarse...leer...y no dejar u pequeño review...jajajaja

ya...se cuidan...chau


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos los leectores...**

**bueno para empezar mis disculpas por el retraso...pero es que esperaba un poquitin mas de reviews...Fue mi primer lemmon...y me costo hacerlo**

ok...no los molesto...y disfruten la historia...

Naruto no me pertenece...

* * *

Estaba reclinada en el sillón, con una gran copa en la mano, y lo ojos verdes miraban algo turneos como el liquido se movía…

_Margarita…._

Acercó la copa a la mesita de centro, volcando jugo de naranja y vodka dentro de ella…ya había bebido bastante…esta era su 7° copa…

Derramo parte de jugo…

Y bebió….

Más….

Más…

Miro alrededor…ya comenzaba a ver borroso…pero…siguió bebiendo…oh!...como amaba el alcohol…

Esta tarde no se restringiría…pasaría las todos las margaritas que pudiera beber….hasta desmayarse claro…

Lleno mas y mas su copa, hasta rebasarla…y dejo que el acido jugo de naranja junto con el fuerte vodka, pasaran a través de su garganta….ya había bebido tanto….le dolía…le raspaba…

Luego de cada sorbo…el sabor aun quedaba en su boca, y se mezclaba con la saliva…

El último trago le supo rancio….

Oh…no!

Arcadas…

Quería vomitar…

Iba a vomitar…

…

Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió al baño…rogó por alcanzar el retrete…lo sentía venir…lo sentía….

Y…no lo logro…vomito entrando en la pequeña alfombra que estaba enfrente del lavabo…

Ups…la alfombra de Sasuke…- replico con gracia…

Se paro enfrente del lavabo, y enjuago su boca, con enjuague bucal y agua…volvió a su asiento a rastras…

Lleno nuevamente su copa, y bebió…de un solo golpe había terminado con un trago grande…y ya no quedaba mas vodka…

Se rió burlescamente…y se levanto nuevamente casi a tientas….fue hasta la cocina, abrió la nevera, y sacó otra botella de vodka y una jarra de jugo de naranja….

Vestía un traje de dos piezas, una pequeña chaquetita, junto con una falda aun mas pequeña…dejaba relucir sus largas y delgadas piernas, junto con unos tacones bastante altos…

Intento servirse mas alcohol….pero su cuerpo le estaba fallando…arrojó lejos la copa, y el cristal se hizo añicos al chocar con la cerámica del suelo…

…

La puerta rechinó, y se escucho estrellarse al ser cerrada…

Te busque por todas partes….olvide buscar en el lugar mas obvio…-dijo una voz fría…seca.

Qui… Quien eres?-pregunto ella- no te veo bien…

Soy yo….Sasuke…-

Sasuke Uchiha...tu…tu eres mi novio verdad?-dijo ella con voz de ebria

El rodó los ojos…

No me po-pongas esa carrra-

Sasuke pestañeo…y se acercó a ella

Estuviste bebiendo…-afirmo el

No…bueno…no más un poquidido-se defendió ella

Estas ebria…-volvió a afirmar

No hombde co-como cdees?-

Sasuke volvió a rodar los ojos

Vomitaste…-

U…un..un poquidin…-respondió

Sasuke se acercó y beso su frente…

Sakura…se que no te acuerdas….pero estas bebiendo solo por que estas molesta-espetó el

Sakura lo miro divertida…

Te amo…Naruto…-dijo ella en respuesta

Sasuke frunció el seño…

No soy Naruto…-replico molesto

Ups…perdón Neji…también te amo- volvió a decir

Sakura me estas acabando la paciencia…-

…

Ay…que problemático eres…déjame desmayarme tranquila…quiero estar tan ebria…para no acordarme…Acordarme….que te estaba diciendo?...ay olvídalo…-

Sakura agacho la cabeza, y su cuerpo pareció desvanecerse en el sillón…al rato se escucho su respiración profunda…estaba dormida.

_Te amo Sasuke-kun__…-_alcanzó a decir entre murmuro mientras Sasuke la tomaba entre sus brazos.

…

Abrió los ojos…noto que aun no amanecía…

La cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ver nada, y no por que aun no hubiese luz del sol...Si no que su mirada estaba algo borrosa…

Paso unos minutos tratando de adaptarse…a pesar (y estar conciente) de que había bebido….no tenía jaqueca, solo estaba un poco mareada.

Estaba acostada dentro de las sábanas, se palpo el cuerpo….estaba desnuda…

Sintio algo moverse, giro el cuello…ahí estaba el…durmiendo.

Sasuke-kun?-pregunto temerosa

…-

Sasuke-kun…eres tu?-volvió a preguntar

Paso un rato…todo en silencio.

Sasuke?-

El abrió lentamente sus ojos…

Sasuke…kun?-pregunto otra vez

Te escuche la primera vez…-replico seco.

Sasuke levanto un poco la sábana que le cubría, colocándosela a Sakura, para cubrirla.

Estas desnuda…-

Ella se ruborizo…

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

Sakura decidió romperlo…

Y bien?-pregunto (si…si…la niña es curiosa)

Sasuke pestañeo…

Y bien…que?!-replico el

Por que estamos en la cama juntos y desnudos?-

El levanto una ceja…

No lo recuerdas?...creo que esta vez se te paso la mano…-espeto el entre risas

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño…

Sasuke realizo el mismo acto.

No me pongas esa cara…esa es mi cara de enojo-replico ella

…

Vamos…aun estas enojada?-

Casi entro en coma etílico…claro que aun estoy enojada!-respondió molesta.

Sasuke levanto una ceja…

Que no sabes hacer otra cosa…och!...aun me pregunto por que soy novia de un…frío sin corazón…-

Debes aprender a inventar insultos…eso no me ofendió…-dio el entre risas.

Sakura lo miro molesta…

Tampoco era un halago…-volvió a decir el

Ella puso su mano en su cabeza

…

Por que estaba tan enojada?...

Ah!...si…Sasuke había besado a otra mujer…enfrente de sus ojos, y en San Valentín…día en que celebraban sus tres años de noviazgo…

…

Por que la besaste?- soltó

El la miro por un momento

Yo no la bese…quiero decir…ella lo hizo-respondió.

Pero no hiciste nada para detenerla…-regañó

Que iba a hacer…golpearla?...tengo mi orgullo…no le pegare a una mujer-se defendió

…

Yo soy el que debería estar molesto…-

Tu?!...y por que?!...señor perfecto-hablo con ironía

Cuando llegue al departamento…estabas ebria-

Y eso que tiene de malo…digo…por el estado en el que me encuentro (desnuda en la cama con Sasuke)…no la pasaste tan mal…no?-dijo ella interrumpiéndolo

Sakura…déjame terminar-

Sakura asintió…

Como dije…estabas ebria…trate de preocuparme por ti…y sabes que no lo hago seguido…y en respuesta a mi ayuda…dijiste…te amo Naruto…-dijo el algo molesto

Sakura miro extrañada por un momento…

Comenzó con pequeñas risitas, que se hicieron mas grandes…y mas…y mas, hasta que estaba riéndose a carcajadas…

Sasuke levanto una ceja…

No te rías…que no estoy jugando…Sabes que Naruto es mi mejor amigo…-espeto

Sakura se tapo la boca calmando la risa….

Y no te basto con eso…después dijiste amar a Neji…y vomitaste en mi alfombra…y no estas desnuda por que yo te haya hecho algo….Saliste a la calle, y comenzaste desnudarte…en medio de la acera…y con lluvia…tuve que traerte..Acostarte, y esperar a que te durmieras…-explico con un tono severo

Y a Sakura ya no le pareció gracioso

Y por cierto….tuve que llamar a Naruto, Neji…Lee….incluso a Itachi…para encontrarte….y entre todos te trajimos…y si…estabas aun sin ropa-replico molesto

Sakura agacho la vista…

Estamos a mano…- respondió ella, con la cabeza gacha aun.

Sasuke le tomo por las muñecas

No…no estamos a mano…me debes una promesa-regaño aun molesto

Disculpa….prometo no volver a beber jamás- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Sasuke levanto una ceja

Que...que pasa?-pregunto ella al ver el rostro de Sasuke

Quiero que me prometas otra cosa…-replico

Se acercó a la mesita de noche, abrió un cajón, y saco de dentro una pequeña cajita, la tomó entre sus manos, y luego extendió sus manos, para acercárselo a Sakura…

Ella lo tomó entre sus manos, y lo abrió…

Prométeme que estarás conmigo…hasta el día en que yo muera- espeto el con la voz algo quebrada.

Ella tomó el anillo, y lo colocó suavemente en su fino dedo…una lágrima rodó por su mejilla…

No…-respondió

No?...Sakura….-replico el agachando la cabeza

Sakura le tomo por los hombros, y le abrazó

Te prometo no solo estar contigo hasta que mueras….lo prometo por toda la eternidad-dijo entre lágrimas

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza

Creo que es muy tarde para decir feliz San Valentín…ya pasó el día…-dijo ella

Sakura…si estas conmigo…te prometo que todos los días serán San Valentín-

Y se besaron….mientras el sol se colaba por la ventana….ya había amanecido…

_**Feliz San Valentín

* * *

**_bueno...espero que haya sido de su agrado... 

lamento informarles que este fic llego a su fin...ToT...pero esperen...

lo dejare abierto...por que si de ves en cuando se me ocurre pondre una que otra historia de San vaelntin...por lo menos una vez al mes...

y este...ok...no lo puedo afirmar...por que puedo morir de aqui al proximo año...pero estara abierto para que el proximo año tambien ponga las historias de san valentin

que se me ocurran...

con respecto a mision rango S...creo que ya no la hare mas...NO!!!!!...mentira...

jajaja..es que la deje de lado...por este fic...el de san valentin...pero prometo que dentro de esta y la proxima semana, pondre el capitulo 9

y otra cosa...muy decepsionada sobre el otro fic que estoy haciendo...collage...es que esperaba un poco mas de entusiasmo...la primera historia es tragica...pero esta buena...

y agradeceria si se dieran un tiempo en leerla...y dejar un review...

y como ultima cosa...

Dejen muchos reviews aqui!!!!!!!...los quiero mucho, espero disfruten esta historia...se cuidan!!!


End file.
